Flour Power and Aliens
by Angel-of-the-oblivious
Summary: Claire never thought it would turn out like this. Syler knew differently
1. Chapter 1

**This is a three shot set before my other story Cora's Hero but it makes sense without it. I DON"T OWN HEROS**

* * *

><p>Claire Bennett was shocked. When her uncle had called her asking for her help in baking his girlfriend, Emma's, birthday cake she had thought that it was going to be the two of them (mostly her) baking a chocolate cake in his tiny kitchen. She hadn't thought that when she got there her uncle would be mysteriously absent from the apartment, nor had she expected the kitchen to look like a war zone. Flour, sugar, and other powdered baking ingredients were covering just about every flat surface, there were several broken eggs oozing off the edges of counters, and what looked like brown goo was dripping from the ceiling above the mixer and among the mess stood Gabriel Grey looking equal parts angry and amused.<p>

"What the hell?" Claire asked as she stared at the former serial killer and her uncle's roommate. Gabriel turned toward the confused blonde standing in the doorway and couldn't help the small smile that crept up on his face as he watched her blue eyes take in the full extent of the mess.

"Peter started without you." He said, "I came home to this…" he gestured around the kitchen, "and Peter looking like a ghost from a bad horror movie. I banned him from the house until the kitchen was clean and the cake baked."

"How did he even manage to cause this much destruction" Claire asked in wonder as she tossed her purse and jacket onto the couch in the living room before entering the room.

"Peter can't cook; at all." Gabriel said as he shook his head. He picked up the mixing bowl, spoon, and spatula that Peter had used and tossed them in the sink. "I'll clean up these dishes then we can start on the cake. There's no use in cleaning this up till after the cakes in the oven."

"Sounds fine to me," Claire said somewhat dazedly as she watched the chocolate goop fall onto the marble countertop.

Forty-five minutes later Emma's birthday cake was made and in the oven while Claire and Gabriel were hard at work cleaning up Peter's mess. Both were already covered in the flour having it been hard to avoid and their footprints crisscrossed over the floor but the brown goo was gone thanks to Gabriel and the countertops were wiped clean. The floor was all that was left and as Gabriel left to get the mop Claire leaned against the refrigerator. Two years ago, heck five months ago, she would never have thought she would be baking a cake and cleaning a kitchen with Sylar. She would have had anyone who had even suggested the idea committed and yet here she was; the two of them were almost… friends even much to Peter's delight.

"Alright," Gabriel said as he brought in the mop. "Once we mop the floor I think we're done."

"Except for the small fact that we are now covered in this crap;" Claire countered as she gestured to the pair of them. She had to admit, Gabriel was kind of cute with egg and cake batter in his hair and flower all over his black clothes. She doubted she looked much better.

"Correction," he said as he ran water over the mop to wet it, "after the floor is clean and we shower we'll be done."

"Do you think this was Peter's plan?" Claire asked as she watched Gabriel mop the floor, absentmindedly admiring the way his muscles constricted under his black t-shirt. "I mean do you think he purposely screwed all this up just so we would have to make the cake for him?"

"It's definitely possible," Gabriel paused mid-swipe of the mop, "however I can think of worse ways to spend the evening." Claire smiled softly to herself, glad that Gabriel's back was turned toward her, and pressed her palms against the cool refrigerator door in hopes to cool down. She was sure it was just the oven making her feel hot all of a sudden.

"Yeah, it certainly beats sitting at home watching reruns of bad sitcoms." Claire agreed as she carefully padded over the wet floor to where her glass of lemonade was sitting next to the half empty bag of flower they had yet to put away.

"Peter loves to watch old sitcoms," Gabriel groaned, "they're _all_ bad."

"Hey!" Claire shouted in mock outrage, "I happen to love watching old reruns!"

"Liar," Gabriel said as he glanced over his shoulder at her with a smirk. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well…" whatever else she was going to say was cut off as she tried to hop up onto the countertop but ended up slipping on the wet floor, spilling her glass, tipping over the flour onto the floor, and tripping Gabriel all at the same time.

"_Claire_," Gabriel groaned when he had regained enough sense to realize he was on his back and once again covered in flour.

"Sorry," Claire squeaked out as she bit her bottom lip. "It was an accident."

"You're just lucky I love you." He muttered without thought. It wasn't until he heard Claire's gasp that he realized his mistake. He shot upright, "Claire!" he said panicked. "I didn't…"

"Did you mean it?" she asked softly as she stared at the stammering man. "Do you really love me?" Gabriel sighed.

"Yeah… I do." He admitted as he looked down at the floor. He hadn't meant to tell her that, not yet at least.

"Ok," Claire replied and before he knew it Claire's lips were on his. His only coherent thought was that he thought Claire tasted like chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>There's part-one... Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two... still don't own Heros.**

* * *

><p>"Relax," Peter said as he placed his hands on his best friend's shoulders. "You're going to kill all of the guests if you don't."<p>

"Not helping," Gabriel growled as he tried to keep the blue bolts of electricity from shooting out of his hands. "What if she changes her mind? Pete, what if she changes her mind?"

"Ok, Gabe, you really need to sit down." Peter said as he took in the crazed look in his pseudo-brother's brown eyes. "She's not going to change her mind. She loves you."

"But Pete…"

"No," Peter snapped, "No more worrying. Everything is going to go perfectly. Emma is with her now, and in less than an hour you're going to be a married man."

"Peter," Gabriel sighed and he cradled his head in his hands, "I can't expect her to choose me over her family. I have eternity for her, her family does not."

"Noah's being a jerk okay? I'm her family, Emma's family, Lyle, Sandra, Ma… we're family and they are here and supportive. Forget what Noah said. Claire said yes because she wants to be with you now not in fifty years. She wants her family to be here today and if her dad doesn't want to support her then fine."

"I hate it when she's sad though." Gabriel whispered as he turned his tear filled eyes to his friend. "I've hurt her so much and I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Then go out there and say 'I do'. That's what is going to make her happy alright?" Gabriel nodded.

* * *

><p>"Emma," Claire signed to her pregnant friend and wife of her uncle. "What if he changes his mind?" Emma frowned at her. "I mean my dad was a jerk about the announcement and Gabe has this crazy idea that we should have just waited till everyone was dead before getting married but I don't want to do that! I want to marry him now, with all of my friends present."<p>

"It will be fine. It's too late now." Emma signed back, trying to lighten her friends mood. Claire bit her bottom lip and rung her hands together.

"You're right," she agreed, "Of course you're right. It will be fine."

"Claire, sweetie," Sandra Bennett asked as she placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah mom," Claire answered, "I'm ready."

"Then let's go get you married!" Gretchen said with a large smile. Claire couldn't help but mirror her friend.

* * *

><p>When the chapel doors opened Gabriel was sure he couldn't breathe. He felt awkward and uncomfortably hot in his tuxedo and Peter's presence beside him did little to calm his nerves.<p>

Gretchen was the first of Claire's two bridesmaids to enter. Her dark hair was curled and pinned back from her face but was otherwise loose and the pale blue dress flattered her slender figure beautifully. Gabriel tried to return the smile she sent his way but he couldn't seem to manage it. Emma was next, her hair was in the same style as Gretchen's and the blue gown was loose around her middle to make room for her six month pregnant belly but Gabriel could feel Peter's joy at seeing her. He glanced over at the pews where Sandra Bennett and her new beau were sitting next to Angela. He was a bit surprised to see the smiles the three sent him and he gave them a slight nod but then the music started and all his attention was drawn to the beautiful woman on Lyle Bennett's arm.

Claire's golden tresses were curled and pinned atop her head with the veil fitting underneath and trailing behind her. The dress was sleeveless and satin with tiny pearls covering the bodice. It clung to her form gracefully and fell to the floor but was lacking in any train. Gabriel loved it but what he loved most of all was the woman wearing the gown and when he saw the love in her eyes all of his previous fears washed away. Claire smiled at him and this time Gabriel smiled back.

* * *

><p>When Claire's hand was enveloped by Gabriel's warm one at the altar she felt as if she was floating on air. She knew that many of the people present today weren't thrilled with the idea of her marrying Sylar but as she and Peter had explained many times, she wasn't marrying Sylar she was marrying Gabriel Grey and that made all the difference and when the minister asked her the most important question she had ever been asked she didn't even hesitate to answer.<p>

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this one kinda jumped POV's but I think it worked out well. THere's only one more chapter then this story is DONE! YAY! REVIEWS ARE LOVE<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright the final installment! I DON"T OWN HEROS**

* * *

><p>"He's so beautiful," Claire said as she looked down at her newborn son. "He looks like his father."<p>

"He has your eyes," Gabriel countered as he too looked down at the little pink bundle in his wife's arms.

"All babies have blue eyes Gabe," Claire protested quietly. They had desided on a home birth since explaining Claire's ability to the doctors was not an option and they were glad for it. The familiar surroundings made everything seem so much more real.

"Well at least he doesn't look like an alien." Gabriel teased as he ran one long finger over his son's brow, "Nathan looked a bit alienish." Claire snorted.

"The look on Peter's face when you told him that his son looked like a creature from outerspace was unbelieveable." She said as she shook her head. "You're just lucky he happened to of said the same thing only minutes before."

"He's lucky Emma thought it was funny." Gabriel corrected. "Although I've noticed most newborns look like aliens."

"They do," Claire agreed, "but cute aliens."

"Yes, what are we going to name him?"

"Is Noah alright?" Claire asked as she looked up at her husband, "I just…"

"I love it," Gabriel said as he kissed the top of Claire's head then his lips turned up in a devilish smile. "What about Noah Roswell Grey?" he asked. Claire's laughter filled the room, waking little Noah, and she gave Gabriel a long lingering kiss.

"What do you think baby," Claire cooed down at her son, "How does Noah Roswell Grey sound to you?" The baby's coo settled the matter.

* * *

><p>"You named your son Noah <em>Roswell<em> Grey?" Peter asked in outrage. Gabriel smiled and nodded. Peter shook his head. "You two are insane." He muttered as he rocked his great-nephew in his arms while his wife held his own year old son.

"You're the one who named your son Nathan _Sylar_ Petrelli." Gabriel snapped. "That's pretty sick Pete."

"Oh shut up, both of you, "Claire snapped as she entered the room with a tray of coffee cups. "I think both names are perfect.

"Me too," Emma said as she bounced Nate on her knee. He smiled widely at the adults in the room, completely unaware of what was happening.

* * *

><p>"She looks <em>squishy<em>," five year old Noah Grey said as he looked down at the pink thing in his mother's arms. Gabriel chuckled at the disgusted look on his son's face.

"She's only a few hours old Noah," Gabriel said, "she's supposed to be squishy."

"Oh, well then she's cute I guess."

"Come here Noah," Claire called to her curious son, "you can sit up here with me and your sister if you're careful."

"Okay momma," Noah said with wide blue eyes as he carefully slid into his parents bed. His eyes locked onto his sister and he smiled. "Hi baby." He greeted as he saw the newborn's dark brown eyes flutter open. She cooed and blinked owlishly at the boy. Noah's smile widened as did the smile on the four adults in the room; six year old Nate wasn't quite sure what to think so he just stayed next to his parents.

"What's her name," Emma asked. Gabriel and Claire's eyes met and Gabriel gave a soft nod.

"Cora," Claire answered having already desided long before the baby was born. "I don't have a middle name. Noah, do you want to give her a middle name?" Noah nodded but his eyes never left his sister's. After a while his soft voice reached everyone's ears.

"Lilly," he nodded his head as if agreeing with himself, "yeah lilly because she's pretty and a girl and girls like flowers."

"I like it," Gabriel said while Peter signed what Noah had desided on to Emma. She smiled too.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're done! I hope everyone liked that. The basic timeline is that chapter two is about three or four years after chapter one and chapter three is about a year and then five years after chapter two!<strong>


End file.
